Will You Think of Me?
by insubordinateGryffindor
Summary: Hermione is writing an artical for a column in the Daily Prophet. It was written for the man she loves. Started off as a oneshot now a short series. For roadpie.
1. Will You Think of Me?

Will You Think of Me

**Will You Think of Me?**

She sat in her chair, the one she'd gotten years ago. It was a house warming gift, from her parents. She sat at the mahogany desk, she'd bought to in order to write and work at home. She was a writer now, an almost-famous writer, for the daily prophet. She stared, at the piece of parchment, she had been writing on, for the past to hours. A cup of nearly stone-cold tea, sitting beside her ink pot, a brand-new quill, clutched in her hand. Her honey-colored eyes, on what she had written, each word, cutting into her, like razors. She'd written this for him, he would be getting married soon. Not to her, like she'd wished but to _her _Pansy Parkinson. She dipped her quill in the ink and continued to write.

**Will You Think of Me?**

_By Hermione Granger_

Will you think of me when you look into her eyes?

Will you think of me, when her fingers tickle your skin?

Will you think of me, when her body keeps you warm?

Will you hear my laugh, when she's laughing at your jokes?

Will you see my eyes, when you look into her own?

Will you feel my skin, when her body's wrapped in yours?

Will you see my face, when you're gazing into her's?

Will you hear my voice, when she answers to your call?

Will you think of me, when her eyes are not like mine?

Will you think of me, when you see her in that dress?

Will you think of me, when you're telling her _'I do'_?

Will you think of me, when you're taking her to bed?

Will you feel the heat, when you're body's one with her's?

Will you hear my heart, when don't even feel your own?

Will you feel my breasts, when you caress her breasts instead?

Will you hear my gasps, as you're penetrating her?

Will you feel my nails, when she's scratching up your back?

Will you feel my sweat, when her sweat mixes with yours?

Will you hear my cry, when you finish making love to her?

Will you hold her to your chest, as you'd always done with me?

Will you feel my hair, when your fingers run through her's?

Will you hear my voice, when she tells you of her love?

Will her love be true, when my love is truer still?

Will you say to her, that your heart beats just for her?

Will you hear my screams, the screams that pierced that night?

Will you know your son, the one I gave birth to?

Will you finally be mine, the way you've always said?

Will you love me true, when you've read what I wrote you?

_-For Draco Malfoy_

With that last line, Hermione Granger sent it in, it would show in the paper, and hopefully…he would see. He would read what she wrote and knew her love for him was truer than true. That, they could live and love. And, maybe…just maybe, he would be her's again.

**A/N: **I'd also like to say that, I'm sorry it's a bit too short for my liking. Hopefully you'll like it and much as I liked writing it. I also apologize for the corny lovey doveyness of the story, I was running low on ideas and it was very early in the morning when I wrote it.


	2. Thinking of You

**A/N: Hello, this is the sequel to that short oneshot Will You Think of Me? I'd like to thank roadpie for twisting my arm to write it haha just kidding. But his uber kindness has inspired me to write this little sequel. It will be longer that WYTOM because there is no cheesy poem to it. I dedicate this to you Ali(roadpie) I hope you like it.**

Draco Malfoy sat in his study the next morning, a hot cup of tea at his side as he picked up his morning copy of the Daily Prophet. His grey eyes scanned the papers uninterestedly when a certain name caught his attention. _Hermione Granger. _He then proceeded to read the small article, his heart stopping as the words cut through him. At last his fears were confirmed when she had ended it _For Draco Malfoy_

Who else had seen that? Surely Pansy would have caused a riot by now. Not that he really was marrying her. He'd never had a chance to tell Hermione differently. He'd never even known about his _son. _When he had come back from his business trip in Scotland his mother had said she'd run off with someone else, that she no longer loved him. That Pansy would happily marry him and that the announcements would be made in time. He said nothing, simply confining himself to his room.

But now, now he knew that it was all a lie. She'd never stopped loving him and they have a son together. He knew then that his mother and father simply meant to keep them apart, did they even know of their grandson? He'd hoped not. "Draco dear! I'm where are you? I've brought some breakfast!" his mother called. Draco rolled his eyes wishing for the umpteenth time that he had not supplied her with a key to his home and had put a spell on the door.

"Mother, what is the meaning of this?" Draco asked, angrily. He shoved the paper under her nose and frowned.

"I-I-I-I don't know what you are talking about" she stuttered, looking flushed.

"Mother, you and Father have lied to me. You lied to me! For three years! How could you do this to me? I love her! I'll always love her!" Draco yelled, turning away from Narcissa.

"We were only trying to protect you Draco! She is a Mudblood! You can never have a future with her! Your reputation would be ruined!" Narcissa cried, placing a hand on his arm.

Draco pulled away and looked straight into her eyes. "All you think about is your reputation! You and father have already ruined the Malfoy name! Not me, now get out!" Draco yelled angrily.

"B-b-b-b-b-but D-Draco"

"Out" Draco said, turning away. Narcissa sniffed loudly as she left his house. She would be back but, he wouldn't be here when she did. He'd be getting his love back. He'd be meeting his son. If she would let him, he'd bring her home with him. Draco dressed and left to find her. Unfortunately the only people that would know where she lives are Potter, Weasley, and Weasley's sister. He'd had to swallow his pride before, so he'd do it again, for her.

He'd made his way to the Ministry of Magic and waited outside for Potter to get there. It was still early so Draco went into his office and sat in one of the chairs of the untidy office. "Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Potter asked, walking into his office.

"Potter, I didn't know you had kids. Congratulations" Draco said, noticing that Potter was holding the hand of a toddler and carrying the other. They were both black haired like he was. The baby however had gotten potter's eyes. The little boy had Weasley girl's brown eyes.

"Ginny's playing in the World Cup so I have to watch our kids. Now what do you want?" Harry asked, as his son climbed onto his lap. It made Draco somewhat jealous that Potter has children he is raising with the woman he loves. Draco hadn't even known about his son.

"I want to talk to you about Hermione" Draco said, crossing his legs. Harry looked up and sighed.

"I guess you saw the Daily Prophet then?" Harry said, as the little boy pulled on his robes. "What is it James?" Harry asked, looking down. The little boy whispered in his ear. "Yes James that is Mr. Malfoy" Harry said, chuckling. "Sorry Malfoy, James hears a lot" Harry said, looking at him.

"Well aside from that, I need your help" Draco said, looking into Harry's eyes.

"What can I help you with?" Harry asked, signing some parchment.

"Give me Hermione's address. I want her back. I want to meet my son" Draco said, making Harry look up from his paperwork.

"I thought you were marrying Pansy" Harry said setting James on the floor, he ran to get a toy in the corner.

"That was all a load of shit Potter. Besides, I thought Hermione loved someone else. Please just give me her address, I have to see her" Draco pleaded.

Harry sighed and scribbled down the address for him. "Take care of her Malfoy" Harry said, handing him the piece of parchment.

"I will" Draco said, as he left the Ministry of Magic. He walked past the usual blur of flinching and scowling faces. Draco didn't care, today he would be getting his Hermione back and meeting the son he didn't know existed. He apparated to a small collection of buildings in a muggle neighborhood. He smiled, just like her to have a Wizarding job but live in a muggle area. He walked into the building where she lived and decided to stop to ask someone instead, in case Potter was pulling his leg. "Excuse me Miss, does Hermione Granger live in this building?" he asked, the blonde woman.

She looked dazzled by him and had to exhale before answering him. He'd forgotten that Muggle women thought he was walking sex when he passed by or spoke. "Oh yes she is but, why would you want to talk to her? She has a kid and isn't so hot" the woman said. Obviously not a friend. "I can show you a good time if that's what you are looking for?" she said, in a seductive tone.

"Sorry, not interested. What I am interested in is taking her to be my wife" he said, making her scowl. Without another word, Draco entered the elevator and pressed the button for her floor. He smirked his trademark Malfoy smirk at her before the doors closed, leaving her nonplussed. Draco waited patiently as he got closer and closer to Hermione. As soon as the door opened he walked past a couple of woman, making them both gaze at him in disbelief as he made him way to Hermione's door. She obviously didn't have many admirers in the building.

He stood in front of the door and sighed and he reached out to knock. "Coming!" she called through the door. Her sweet voice, making his heart beat faster. "You know I didn't think you'd be here so early Lu-Draco?" Hermione said, as she came face to face with him. With Draco. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her soft brown eyes gazing into his grey ones. She looked every bit as beautiful as the last time he had seen her. The baby had done nothing to ruin her tiny figure and her soft chocolate curls were half disheveled and half perfection.

"Hermione I was never going to marry Pansy. My parents lied to me. They made me believe you didn't love me anymore. They lied to everyone. You are the one I love Hermione, you are. I've come here to make things right. I've spent three years without you and I don't intend to for another second. Please come back to me" Draco said, taking her into his arms.

"Oh Dra-Draco…I-I-I-I've waited for so long. I can't believe it" Hermione cried, taking in his scent. She'd missed it so much. "I want you to meet him Draco. Our son" Hermione sniffed, as Draco wiped her tears away.

"I want to meet him too, I want to know him" Draco said, kissing her forehead and letting her go.

"I'll be right back" Hermione said, leaving to another room of her flat. She came back a second later with a three yearold boy in her arms. His skin was like alabaster and his soft curly hair was pale blonde, his eyes were exactly like Hermione's except they were Draco's grey. He was a perfect combination of the two of them. "Draco, this is Alastair. You're son" Hermione said, setting him down.

"Hello Alastair, I'm your dad" Draco said, kneeling in front of the angelic toddler.

"I know who you are. What took so long?" he said, in his angel's voice. One thing was certain, he had definitely inherited the Granger brains and the Malfoy attitude.

"I don't know" he said, as the boy lunged himself into his father's arms. "Hermione, will you marry me?" Draco asked, taking Alastair in one arm and Hermione's hand in his other hand.

"Oh yes Draco. Yes!" Hermione cried as Draco pulled the ring out of his pocket and slipped in on her finger, being careful not to drop the boy in his arms.

"Now we really will be a family, and Hermione?" Draco said, taking her in his arm.

"Yes Draco?" she asked, smiling as the tears ran down her face.

"I will always be thinking of you" and with that, he kissed her sweetly.

**A/N: Okay lame ending I know but, I did my best. Hopefully you liked it. If not well, I did my best. This fic was written while listening to the Song Thinking of You by Test Your Reflex. Hence the Title, thinking of you.**


	3. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

---Eight Years Later---

Platform 9 ¾ was bustling with families saying good bye to their children and friends greeting eachother after a summer apart. One family in particular stood by the familiar scarlet train in mild anticipation. "Daddy why can't I go with Ali?" asked the little eight yearold loudly.

"Because you're not old enough, Declan. You'll get to go in three years and Elody will get to go in four. Don't worry all of you will be together again and you'll see Ali during the holidays" Draco said, turning to his middle child. Declan Malfoy was almost a carbon copy of his brother Alastair. Except that he had Draco's straight pale blonde hair and Hermione's chocolate brown eyes. Elody Malfoy was a beautiful little girl with Aristocratic Malfoy features and alabaster skin. Her long caramel hair hung in soft shining curls swaying across her back. Her eyes were sharp and mysterious the color of silver-grey. She too longed for the day she would come to the halls of Hogwarts.

"But it's not fair" Elody sighed, in her soft voice. She was never one for whining.

"Don't worry, you'll both get your turns" Hermione said, smiling as the little girl let go of her hand and ran to hug her brother.

"Don't worry Elody, I'll write to you and Declan every week" Alastair said, hugging his little sister.

"Don't forget" Elody said, as Declan joined in.

"I see Harry and Ginny" Hermione said, as the familiar faces of her bestfriends came into view. The only ones yet to arrive were Ron and his family. Then again, Ron never was one for punctuality.

"Hello all. Just lost James, he's run off somewhere. To find his friends no doubt" Harry said, as his middle son Albus looked at Alastair and smiled. Albus and Alastair were practically brothers. Along with Elise Weasley who was Albus's cousin and bestfriend.

"Sorry we're late. Ron had a little trouble starting the car" Isabelle said, smacking Ron's arm playfully.

"What? It's not my fault the car wouldn't start" Ron said, holding onto his five yearold daughter Layla. Isabelle and Ron had been together for quite some time and had already had five children. The eldest was already a second year at Hogwarts, his name was Jaric. He had inherited Ron's red hair and Isabelle's dark green eyes. Next starting her first year was Elise who had Isabelle's raven black hair and Ron's light blue eyes. Third born Bella was the spitting image of Ron but had inherited Isabelle's cute button nose. Born fourth was Alexander who looked just like Isabelle in every way except for the smattering of freckles across his nose. And lastly, Layla, who has long bright red hair and light blue-green eyes.

"Always excuses Ronald" Hermione said, amused. After all of the families got reacquainted, they all started shuffling off on the Hogwarts Express. Jaric and Elise were already on the train and Ron and Isabelle were walking away with the rest of their children. Ginny was standing with Lily who was tearfully clinging to her mother's hand. Harry was talking to Albus and after a moment walked back to his wife.

Before getting on the train, Alastair took his father aside to divulge certain fears.

"What is it Ali?" Draco asked curiously.

"Grandfather Lucius says that I won't be a Malfoy if I don't get into Slytherin. They already don't like us because we're Halfbloods. What do I do?" Alastair asked, looking worried.

"Ali, your Grandfather Lucius is full of dragon shite. Don't listen to him. Slytherin's not all it's cracked up to be. You'd be better off in your mother's old house. But if you don't get put into either it doesn't change a thing. Your mother and I will love you no matter where the hat puts you" Draco said, making Alastair sigh in relief.

"Okay, thanks dad" Alastair said, hugging him tightly. He'd rushed to hug the rest of his family before rushing off to the train.

Draco watched smiling as his firstborn son went on his way to become a great wizard. He knew this because his wife was a great witch and they were a happy family. "He'll be back before you know it" Hermione said, wrapping an arm around her husband's waist.

"It'll be quieter now. I'll miss the commotion" Draco said.

"I know" Hermione said, as the she walked away with the rest of her beautiful family.

**A/N: Well I hope that the end didn't disappoint you too much. Sorry to shorten it but, I really had no more inspiration for this fic. Now, there will be a Sequel to this story. But before that can happen, we need to figure out what house Alastair will be sorted in. If you have a vote or a favorite house, let me know and I will take it into consideration. As said at the beginning, this story was written for roadpie AKA Ali**


End file.
